


One Day

by BellarkeFanficaholic



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9184930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellarkeFanficaholic/pseuds/BellarkeFanficaholic
Summary: Based on the prompt: "I'm sorry. It's just every time you open your mouth, you seem to get even more annoying. Does it take effort to do that?"Bellamy met Clarke Griffin 2 years ago, during her freshman year and his sophomore of university and they have a very...unique relationship to say the least. They antagonize each other in class at every opportunity, always bickering back and forth on opposing sides of the subject whether they agree on it or not. Even still, she's friends with Miller's boyfriend Monty and they basically combined their friend groups so he’s stuck with her, and, well, he doesn't actually hate her but she's not his first choice in company either. So naturally they would get paired up on the end of semester project for their Art History class.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. Here goes nothing. This is my first piece of fanfiction I've ever written! I don't even know what else to say other than if it wasn't for Emily (emilywritesfics) this wouldn't exist. She encouraged me to start writing and without her this would be a comma-less hot mess of a fic. Thank you girl! So yeah I hope you like it. Let me know what you think!

Bellamy met Clarke Griffin 2 years ago, during her freshman year and his sophomore of university and they have a very...unique relationship to say the least. They antagonize each other in class at every opportunity, always bickering back and forth on opposing sides of the subject whether they agree on it or not. Even still, she's friends with Miller's boyfriend Monty and they basically combined their friend groups so he’s stuck with her, and, well, he doesn't actually hate her but she's not his first choice in company either. So naturally they would get paired up on the end of semester project for their Art History class. This only made their strained friendship all the more difficult.

* * *

 

They’ve met up a few times to work on the project, meeting in the library or the coffee shop or even at each of their apartments, and he was beginning to realize that she was actually smart and funny and witty and that maybe they could be friends after all. Especially since, other than a couple minor disagreements on what they should include, it was going surprisingly well. Well, until it wasn’t anymore. 

 

They were sitting on Bellamy’s couch and he was explaining some of his ideas on what else to put in their presentation when Clarke cut him off. 

 

“You do know this is an Art History project right? Emphasis on the Art. All of what you are saying is more historically based and that isn’t even what the project is about so you’re basically just wasting your time and mine.” 

 

Bellamy isn’t really sure why what she said offends him so much but there was just something about the way she said it, like it was a burden to have to sit and cooperate on a project with him. Even still, he knows, because he knows her family and money are both sore subjects, he shouldn’t have replied, 

 

“Oh well excuse me Princess, then why don’t you just decide what we do then since obviously you’re more capable of handling it, and probably have some important fundraiser to be dragged along to because you can’t work up the nerve to stand up to your mom and tell her you don't want to be a doctor because you’re scared then you won’t have anything to fall back on if she cuts you off because of it.”

 

The fire in her glare was enough to set somebody on fire, but not Bellamy; he knows how to put up a fight with an angry Clarke Griffin.

“Fuck you, Bellamy, you don’t know what you’re talking about, and excuse me if I would like to spend my time doing other things rather than sit here and listen to you rant about shit that doesn’t even have anything to do with what we are talking about! The project’s focus is on the art not the history behind it and I’m not going to let you screw it up because you can’t understand that!” 

 

Bellamy just sat there and stared at her with a blank expression for a few seconds until she interrupted his gaze with a hand gesture as if to say,  _ ‘well are you going to say anything or not?’ _

 

"I'm sorry. It's just every time you open your mouth, you seem to get even more annoying. Does it take effort to do that?" Bellamy replied casually, knowing that it isn’t going to help the situation, but hey she started it right? Right. 

 

He continued to just sit there as she sat on the opposite side of the couch and looked at him as if he had just punched her in the face.

 

She finally broke the silence with, “wait, is that what you really think of me?” in a voice so small that he probably wouldn’t have even heard her if he wasn’t paying attention, and definitely not a voice he would associate with Clarke Griffin. “That I’m just a spoiled, annoying little rich girl who thinks she’s better than you just because my mom hasn’t cut me off yet, which by the way, like you said I’m sure she will when she finds out I’m dropping pre-med and majoring in art next semester, that you’re only dealing with because I somehow got interjected into your friend group and now you just so happened to be stuck on a project with me?” she continued stronger than before. 

 

Before he could even think of something to respond with, she was picking up her stuff and on her way to his front door. 

 

“Fine Bellamy, think what you want.”

 

And with that, she was closing the door with a soft click. 

 

Somehow her leaving with nothing but a soft click of the door and conceding statement said more to Bellamy than if she would have slammed the door and told him to go fuck himself. 

 

He couldn’t help but feel like he had just taken 10 steps back in the progress between he and Clarke’s newfound friendship, if it was even there to begin with.

* * *

 

Bellamy was finishing up talking to Monty about Miller’s surprise party when he sees her walk in to the bar. Other than a few one word responses, Bellamy hasn't heard from Clarke in over a week, and she had also skipped movie night a few days ago. She walked up to the table and just sat down saying a general hello addressed to everybody but she was pointedly not looking at him and he decided that if she wanted to talk she would. Leave it to a not-so-sober Raven to not notice that he and Clarke haven’t exchanged a single word since she showed up. “So Clarke, has Bellamy been driving you crazy yet?” Raven asked not knowing about their fight.

 

“Well actually, I’ve had lots of annoying, spoiled rich girl stuff to do lately so my mom doesn’t cut me off, so we haven’t had much time to work on it after the first few weeks, especially since, according to Bellamy, I think he isn’t smart enough to do any of the work,” a also not-so-sober Clarke replied casually, as if it didn’t make the entire table go dead silent, and then shrugged her shoulders as she took another long gulp of her vodka and coke. 

 

The rest of the night was tense to say the least, but Bellamy couldn’t get the slightly hurt look in Clarke’s eyes out of his head.

* * *

 

The next day he was woken up by his ringtone blaring through the speaker on his phone. As he turned over his phone to see ‘The Better Blake’ on his screen and a picture of him and O from her birthday a few months ago with the time 9:12 at the top he knew that if she was calling this early he was in for trouble. He accepted the call, and no sooner did he get the phone up to his ear did he hear, “What did you do to Clarke?!” 

 

“Well good morning to you too, O.” 

 

“I’m being fucking serious Bellamy, what did you say to her?” she said cooly.

“Why? What happened?” He wasn’t going to tell her anything that easily, and judging by her sigh from the other side of the phone she knew that. 

 

“She was way too drunk to go home alone after you and Miller left the Dropship last night so me and Lincoln took her home with us. After we got her inside she asked me if I thought she was an ‘annoying, rich girl that thought she was better than everyone else’ and I told her that ‘no she was an amazing person and somebody that I was glad to call my friend.’ Want to know what she replied with, Bell? ‘Well at least one Blake doesn’t hate me.’ Care to tell me why she thinks you hate her?” O questioned sounding more than a little pissed. 

 

“Shit. She really thinks I hate her?” 

 

“According to what she said last night, yeah Bell she does. You better fix it, big brother, and fast.” 

 

After saying goodbye, he hung up the phone and thought about how he was going to make things better between him and Clarke. Later that day he decided to just go for it and text her.

 

**Me to Clarke**

Hey. Can we talk? Coffee at the Ark after AH?

 

**Clarke to Me**

Sure. See you then.

 

It might not have been much, but it was a step in the right direction as far as Bellamy was concerned.

* * *

 

He and Clarke walked into the Ark the next day, ordered their drinks and found a small table to sit at. She hadn't said anything more than 3 words in the walk over. Bellamy knew it wouldn’t be easy, but he didn't think she would ignore all his attempts at conversation. As soon as they sat down, Clarke pulled out her laptop and folder. Bellamy was a little put off by this because they were supposed to talk. As soon as he opens his mouth to talk she starts talking.

 

“So I was thinking we could maybe have 2 sections of our presentation, one that you present that is focused on the history and I can present the second section that is focused on the art aspect of it?” Clarke suggested pointedly staring at her computer screen rather than at him.

 

It's actually a really good idea and if he's being honest Bellamy in kinda disappointed that he didn't think of that. ‘Wait so she thinks they're here to work on the project. Great. Now what?’ He realizes he's just sitting there staring at her when Clarke looks up at him expectantly. 

 

“Um sorry, yeah that sounds like a great idea actually, but the project isn't really what I wanted to talk to you about...so,” he replied lamely as he shifts his gaze from her to the lid of his coffee cup while he drummed his fingers along the side. He could feel her eyes still on him as he continued to drum his fingers along the side of his cup. 

 

“What did you want to talk about then?” she asked. She was going to make him spell it out. 

 

“O told me what happened when her and Lincoln took you home with them after the bar the other night.”

 

“And? Do you have a point?” She replied rather impatiently. Damn she really wasn't working with him here!

 

“I don't hate you, Clarke. I thought we were becoming friends,” he truthfully answered her question still while not looking at her. 

 

“You have a funny way of showing it.” She snorted. Then she continues quieter, “so did I, but I've been wrong before.”

 

He looked up at that, “You weren't wrong Clarke. I didn't mean any of what I said. We were just arguing. The arguing isn't new for us.”

 

“You literally used everything I'm insecure about against me.” She started, “I told you about wanting to drop pre-med but being scared of what my mom would do because, after my dad, I don't want to lose her too. I told you how about how much I hate that my mom uses me to show off at galas and fundraisers, and how much I hate that I had life easier than you and O because you guys didn't deserve the life that you were given, and what did you do? Threw it back in my face. So excuse me for taking that as a sign that you don't want to be friends,” she finished, sounding hurt. 

 

Bellamy stared at her, dumbfounded. He hadn’t thought about it like that. She told him those things because she trusted him and wanted to be his friend and because she actually valued his opinion, and now he fucked it up. 

 

“I'm so sorry, Clarke. I don't even know what I can say to make it better, other than I'm sorry and I didn't mean any of it. In my defense, though, you got rude with me first. I guess I just got mad that somebody who I was beginning to consider my friend made it sound, even though I know I was ranting, like it was a burden to have to sit and talk to me,” he finished strong. They needed to finish this conversation honestly if they were going to be friends. “Why were you snapping at me like that?”

 

“Honestly?” she asked timidly.

 

“No. Lie to me,” he retorted with the companionable sarcasm that they have developed over the past few weeks. This brought a small smile to her face. 

 

“I was scared that it wasn't going to work out. Us being friends.” She clarified.

 

“Why would you think that? I know I'm an ass sometimes but I can have friends,” he replied, confused. That also caused another small smile to grace her features which made one appear on his face as well.

 

“True, but that’s not it. The only real friends I’ve ever had to actually talk to about my life with are Wells, Raven and O, and you know how my friendship with Wells worked out. I’m not used to letting people in easily, and not hating just sitting there with you and listening to you rant about history scared me. I realized that being friends with you wouldn't be the worst thing, and I didn’t know how to deal with that, so I lashed out ,” she said as she found a sudden interest in the lid of her coffee cup, as he had a few minutes ago. 

 

“So your initial reaction to making a friend is to make them not want to be friends with you. Great plan, how do you think that worked out for you?” he replied, causing her to look up and laugh at him, eyes bright. 

 

“Definitely not my best plan. Then again, as you pointed out, you are an ass, so maybe it was a good plan and I should’ve stuck with it,” she replied with a teasing glint in her eyes. 

 

“You wound me, Griffin, really I’m crushed,” he teased back with his hand over his chest, feigning mock-hurt, smirking at her. “Seriously though, Clarke, I am sorry. I didn’t mean any of it,” he said returning back to the more important part of the conversation. 

 

“It’s okay. I’m sorry too, I know what I said wasn’t nice either. Friends?” she finished, smiling at him more shy than he would expect from the force of nature that is Clarke Griffin. He definitely doesn’t think it’s cute. Not at all. (He does.) 

 

“Definitely,” he smiled back.

* * *

 

Becoming friends with Clarke was definitely one of his less great ideas. Not because he doesn’t love being friends with Clarke, but because he loves being friends with Clarke a little too much. Over the past few months she’s become his best friend. She’s smart and funny and doesn’t care if all he wants to do is sit on his couch in pajamas, eat take out, drink his shitty beer and watch trashy reality T.V. that they love to make fun of together. Some nights they just sit and talk and she has become his favorite person to pretty much do anything with. They are always texting, telling each other about their days and ranting when somebody does something especially stupid and it pisses them off. 

 

He isn’t the only one to notice that he and Clarke have been spending almost all their free time together. Miller approached him about how the only reason Miller know he’s alive is because of all of the bad pictures of him Clarke takes of him on her snapchat, the texts he sends to check in and weekly movie and trivia nights. Bellamy feels bad that, since he and Clarke have become friends, he’s basically blown off one-on-one time with him, so that night he tells her that he is going to hang out with Miller and she makes plans to spend time with O and Raven because she hasn’t spent time with just them either.

 

That night when he was playing video games with Miller he realized that he missed Clarke. He was confused as to why he missed her so much when he literally had lunch with her that afternoon. As he was thinking about it, he realized that somewhere along the way he had fallen in love with her. 

 

“Fuck. I love her,” he said right as somebody killed him.

 

“Who Clarke? Are you just now realizing that?” Miller replied casually, as if he didn’t care that Bellamy just figured out that he was in love with Clarke.

 

“What do you mean just realized it?! You knew and you didn’t tell me?!” 

 

“Jesus Christ, Bellamy.” Miller started as he let himself get killed. “Did you really not know?” 

Bellamy groaned and shook his head. “No I didn’t fucking know! If I knew I wouldn’t be freaking out right now!”

 

“Seriously? How did you even get a scholarship? Honestly, I’m pretty sure other than Clarke you are pretty much the last person on the planet to figure it out. Jasper started a group chat called ‘Bellarke’ and it is literally driving me up the fucking wall. Why are you freaking out? She loves you too dumbass. Get your shit together, Blake,” Miller finished, rejoining the game. 

 

Bellamy is pretty sure that is the most he has ever heard Miller talk throughout the entirety of their friendship, so he must really be trying to get a valid point across. If only the point was easier for Bellamy to wrap his head around. He was off his game for the rest of the night thinking about his newfound feelings for Clarke and what he was going to do about them.

* * *

 

Early the next morning, he was already awake when his alarm went off, due to him thinking about what he was going to do when he saw Clarke today. He decided that, since O was with Clarke last night, maybe she would be able to help him out and tell him if Miller was right about Clarke feeling the same way. 

 

He scrolled in his phone till he found ‘The Better Blake’ in his phone and clicked on the call button. It rang a few times before O picked up.  

 

“Hey big brother, whats up?”

 

“I have something to ask you. It’s serious,” he said nervously, suddenly unsure.

 

“Go ahead, Bell. Is everything okay?” Octavia answered, sounding concerned

 

“Yes and no. I love Clarke.” 

“Well duh. Jesus Christ Bell, you really scared me for a second there!” she snapped back. Bellamy felt bad about worrying her, but that was beside the point right now. 

 

“What do you mean ‘Well duh.’! Why didn’t you tell me?!” he started. Then, “nevermind, that’s not why I called. Miller said that she loves me too and I don’t know whether to risk ruining our friendship because of how I feel.” He waits for her to answer and then there is a heavy sigh on the other side of the line.

 

“I shouldn’t have to even tell you this but because you both are so fucking dense I’m going to spell it out for you. Are you paying attention because I’m only saying this once.” She doesn’t wait for a response before she starts talking again, “yes she loves you too, idiot. You two are always together and when you aren’t you’re always texting and all of your guys’ stories somehow include each other in them.”

 

He starts to open his mouth to interrupt her but before he can even start talking she cuts him off with, “stop. Don’t even say anything ‘cause I know what you are going to say,” she lowers her voice down to attempt to mimic his. “‘That can be normal friend stuff, O. That doesn’t mean she loves me too.’”

 

“But it’s true!” he protested. O sighs heavily again on the other side of the phone and he knows that she is trying to figure out how to word something so she can explain it to him because he is secretly a third grader. It’s her tell.

“Bellamy,” she sighs and he knows she means business when she calls him by his full first name. “She loves you, too. It’s obvious how you two feel about each other. If the way you look at each other when the other isn’t looking doesn’t sell it then the way both of your eyes light up when the other shows up, whether it’s in a story one of you is telling or if it’s when one sees the other walk in somewhere. She loves you too. Tell her, Bell. She won’t wait forever,” she said. After she tells him she loves him, to get his shit together and that she’ll talk to him later they she hangs up and leaves Bellamy to think. 

 

He thinks about what O said, and he decides that if two of the most important people in his life think that Clarke loves him too, then he is going to go for it. He’s going to tell her, he just has to figure out how.

* * *

 

Later that night, he and Clarke were sitting next to each other on his couch with Clarke's

legs across his lap in pajamas watching reruns of The Office on Netflix. He was idly rubbing circles on her leg with the pad of his thumb when he saw his phone light up with a text from O. He picked up his phone to see what O wanted.

 

**The Better Blake to Me**

Hey idiot did u tell her yet????

 

**Me to The Better Blake**

Working on it

 

Just as he sent the text Clarke started wiggling her legs and whined “Bellamy”, obviously wanting him to resume rubbing circles into her legs. ‘God she’s so cute’ he thought but only rolled his eyes and teased her,

 

“You’re so needy, but yes Princess, your wish is my command.” he pinched her leg before he continued idly tracing the same path he had before.

 

“Yeah, I am, but you love me anyways!” she teased, and kicked him with her other foot for pinching her. He just sat there and stared at her as she turned her head back towards the T.V., thinking about how this is the perfect opportunity to tell her how he felt. She must’ve noticed something was off because she turned her head to look at him and nudge him with her foot. “You okay, Bell?”

 

Now or never. “Yeah Clarke, I do.” 

 

There was a furrow between her brows when she said, “you do what?”

 

She really was clueless.

 

    “I love you, Clarke.” 

 

She just sat there and stared at him with a furrow between her brows. Oh no he’s fucked it up now. Miller and O were wrong. As he started to move her legs so he could stand up she grabbed his wrist and looked up at him, her eyes full of something that looked a lot like hope. 

“You love me?” she asked in a tone that sounded so hopeful that he couldn’t help but have a sliver of hope himself. 

 

He let out a huff of laughter, “Of course I love you Clarke. How could I not, you’re my best friend.” 

 

“So you love me like your best friend?” she asked, some of the light gone from her eyes and the furrow back between her brows.

 

“Yeah definitely not, more like I’m  **in** love with you way and you just so happen to be my best friend.” 

 

As he was talking he saw her eyes turn the excited shade of blue that he has come to love so much so he decided to go for it. “Oh and by the way I really want to kiss you right now.” 

 

She smirked at him and the teasing glint returned to her eyes. “Nobody is stopping you.”

 

He surged forward to capture her lips with his. It turns out kissing Clarke feel a lot like coming home in a way that he could definitely get used to. They eventually had to pull away and Clarke looked at him with flushed cheeks, swollen lips and a smile so bright that now just kissed Clarke is definitely his favorite Clarke. 

Somehow during their mini-make-out session she ended up straddling his lap with her hands carding through the hair at the base of his neck with one of his hands on the side of her neck stroking the side of her face with his thumb and the other settled on her waist. She looked at him while she continued to card her fingers through his hair she gave him a quick peck on the lips and pulled back with,

 

“In case you haven’t figured it out, I love you too.” She grinned at him and he leaned forward to kiss her again when he felt his phone vibrate with a text. Groaning he leaned back and reached over to pick it up and when he did they saw a text from O.

 

**The Better Blake to Me**

Seriously Bell?!?!?!

 

He showed Clarke why exactly she sent the newest message and she busted out laughing. “You told O before you loved me before you told me you loved me?!” 

 

“I told Miller before I told you, too, if that helps at all.” He smiled at her bemused expression.

 

“Let’s send her a picture so she’ll leave us alone” Clarke suggested as she takes his phone to take a picture of her kissing his cheek and sends it to O.

 

**Me to The Better Blake**

*multimedia attachment*

     Update: I told her

 

**The Better Blake to Me**

FINALLLYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!! *praise* *heart*

Next step is to tell her that u want her to

have ur children

 

As O’s next text comes in Clarke looks at him with her eyebrows raised and he feels his face heat up.

 

**Me to The Better Blake**

Thanks, O I think you just took care of that for me.

 

**The Better Blake to Me**

Ur welcome idiot now go pay attention to ur girlfriend 

 

He ignores her and tosses his phone on the couch next to him while Clarke looks at him with her eyebrows raised and that teasing look that he loves to hate so much in her eyes. 

 

“What is this about wanting me to have your babies?”

 

“Shut up,”” he said before he silences her with his lips on hers.

* * *

 

Later, while they are in his bed, laying in post-coital bliss, he hears her say, “if it’s any consolation, I want me to have your babies one day too,” against his neck, and he kisses the top of her head and tells her he loves her. 

* * *

 

That day comes three years later when she gives birth to their twins, Jacob and Aurora Blake. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for sticking through till the end! Let me know what you think?! Constructive criticism is the best criticism!  
> ~K


End file.
